


Yours

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gabriel Proposing to Sam, Gabriel had a rough trip home, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's been trying to figure out how to propose to Sam for a while now...and he might finally have figured out how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by bbyspeight on Tumblr with the following prompt: gabriel proposing to sam by saying ‘i dont have a last name, could i have yours?’
> 
> I kinda couldn't resist, so here, have some fluff!

  
  
  
  
  
It had taken him two seconds (more or less) to decide that it was an excellent idea to propose to Sam.  They’d been dating for two years, they were still stupidly in love and weren’t going anywhere any time soon.    
  
  
But that was the problem.  For all that he had made the decision (and gone out and purchased the ring, though it’s a simple thing since Sam wouldn’t want anything flashy, just a solid statement), actually asking Sam was becoming a bit of an issue.  
  
  
The ring had been sitting in his pocket for over a month now, and he still hadn’t found the right moment, or the right words to propose to Sam.  He sighed and straightened his tie for dinner for the third time.    
  
  
"Gabe, it’s straight and it looks great.  My parents don’t care if your tie is a little crooked.  They just want to have dinner to celebrate my promotion at work."  Sam tugged Gabriel’s fingers away from the tie and smiled.    
  
  
Gabriel smiled gratefully at Sam.  ”I told you how proud I was of you, didn’t I?” His heart did a little turnover as Sam’s smile turned bashful.    
  
  
"Yeah.  You did Gabe."  Sam leaned down and stole a kiss.  "Let’s get going, okay?"    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabriel took another sip of his wine and smiled as Sam continued to talk animatedly to his parents, describing all the responsibilities that had been leveled on him with his promotion at the firm.    
  
  
"So, Gabriel!  How is your latest book coming along?"    
  
  
He blinked at the attention as it suddenly swung his way and smiled.  ”It’s a little bit more of a serious one instead of my usual fare.  Inspired by a rough trip home.  Even though my publisher doesn’t like the idea, I’m publishing it under just my first name.”    
  
  
Mary Winchester blinked in surprise.  ”Oh!  Why?  You’ve been publishing under Gabriel Milton for years.”  
  
  
Gabriel glanced over at Sam, smiling at his immediately concerned look.  ”Well, on my last trip home, I told my family I was seeing someone, that it was serious, and that I’d like to bring him by for a visit.  My father…uh, well.  He made it clear I was no longer a member of the family.”    
  
  
"Oh!  Gabriel, I’m so sorry!"    
  
  
"So am I."  Gabriel gave a sad smile and took another sip of his wine.  "But, it’s their loss.  Sam’s….absolutely amazing and if they don’t want to meet him?  They’re idiots."  He glanced over at his boyfriend and saw the blush he loved creeping up his cheeks.    
  
  
John cleared his throat, drawing all attention at the table to him.  ”You could just use Winchester, if you want, for future books Gabriel.  I mean, you and Sam have been dating for years, and I know Mary and I consider you one of our kids.”    
  
  
Gabriel blinked and turned to look at Sam.  His lips curled up in a slow smile.  He reached for the ring box in the pocket of his slacks and pulled it out.  ”Well.  That’s as good a lead in as any.”  He put it on the table in front of Sam, taking a brief moment to admire the stunned looks on everyone’s faces, especially Sam’s.    
  
  
"Been trying to figure out how to say this for a while now Sam.  And nothing ever really seemed quite right and seemed to fit us.  But, you know, your parents are right.  I don’t have a last name.  Could I have yours?"  He said, never looking away from Sam.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yours [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339945) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
